Aurora's story
by irishrose523
Summary: Hi im just putting this up is not a one shot, i repeat is NOT a one shot.RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about a girl and a wine god wish me luck.**

Aurora POV:

Hi I'm Aurora and I have been going to camp since I was twelve. Shortly after Percy made all of the gods swear to claim their children I was found. Hera went into a rage saying that I needed to die because I was a symbol of Zeus's infidelity. If you haven't figured out by now I am Zeus's one and only daughter, Thalia joined the hunters so she really doesn't count anymore. Surprisingly it was Dionysus who calmed down Hera's rage and saved me. Though he made the gods swear never to tell anyone what he did for me. That was then this is now I'm turning 16 in may which is only a month away and Aphrodite keeps trying to give me a makeover. Thankfully every time she tries either my friends or Eros for some odd reason come and bail me out. If it's my friends they make up some excuse of trying to get me to make out with a guy and she happily lets them go, if it's Eros it's always it's not time yet or she's not ready.

Thisisatimelapsegetoverit.

Yay its finally here my b-day May 1st. Me and my friend Isabelle are greeted with two pairs of faces hovering an inch over our own. (Belle had stayed in my cabin the night before and she is a daughter of Poseidon Percy fainted when he found out.) we both screamed shocked to the bone gut our later to become kidnappers clamped their hand on our mouths. Stupid Eros stupid Aphrodite why on earth they decided that on my birthday it was mandatory to have a makeover. Eros handed me off to his mother saying that it was going to take her special talents to calm my naturally very frizzy and wavy brown shoulder length hair. Eros tugged away a kicking and punching belle to his cabin.

Don't be fooled by Aphrodite's petite figure she has some serious muscles because she dragged me all the way to her cabin. I got a very amused look from Percy and Nico who had seen our trial from biegining to end. I just shacked then while trying to break free from Aphrodite's surprisingly strong bonds.

Thisisatimelapsegetoverit.

Once they deemed us presentable we were allowed to look in a mirror. I had on a black and blue corset top and was wearing black ripped up skinny jeans. Belle was wearing the same except her top was black and green. When we entered the dinning pavilion it was luchtime and every thin went quiet,(yes they took that long just to make us look presentable.) I looked over at Mr. D who had stopped eating and was staring at me eyes full of disbelief. I sighed and walked up to him hearing the click clack of my electric blue heels. I leaned across the table and said "close your mouth you'll catch flies." Only I could say that and get away with it,(oh have I not mentioned I have a huge crush on Dionysus.)

I was eating with rain when I heard Aphrodite's voice say get up and sing I have everything set up. I did what I was told not wanting to piss off a goddess. I went to the front of the pavilion and started singing.

(You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me)

The entire time I was looking straight at Dionysus who stared back at me dumbfounded.

Authors story you love it you hate it please review loves ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. FF would not let me update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Aurora POV:**

I walked out of the pavilion with Belle's arm wound threw my own. She gave me a look that said you have a lot of explaining to do. I sighed dramatically and said "Stupid Aphrodite why did she haft to make me feel this way."

"I don't know where to start, maybe I should just start from the beginning ah yes that will do just fine. Ok you know when we first arrived here and I was totally lost, well that wasn't completely true. I sort of new where everything would be without having to actually see it. So one night I got up and walked out into the forest I felt at peace there like I belonged. I swear I didn't hear it coming up behind me so it was a complete surprise when I looked up to see the Minotaur. The next thing I know it's being strangled by vines that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was then that I passed out of fright the last thing I remember was waking up in the big house in one of those private rooms with Mr. D looking down at me. His eyes showed anger fear and something else I couldn't place my finger on."

Belle thought this over until we reached my cabin. When we stepped inside we were greeted by Rachel the camps oracle. She opened her mouth and green smoke started to spew out.

Two daughters of the big three,

Their fates are intertwined,

They shall go on a quest to find what has been lost for centuries,

The only remaining child of death shall help,

The child of the sun and moon shall find a fate of medalling and love,

In the end all shall be returned safely but not whole.

Rachel collapsed on the flour out cold. Belle and I just stood there in stunned silence and horror.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short im not supposed to be on the computer. Well bye and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again sorry the last chapter was so short on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything.**

**Aurora POV:**

Percy and Nico walked in shortly after Rachel feinted.

"Hey guys does anyone know where we can find Annabeth and Thalia …" he dropped off midsentence when he saw Rachel laying unconscious on the flour. "Did she give you guys a prophecy?"

We just nodded our heads numbly. "We should probably get you guys to the big house," Nico said. It was only then that Belle came to he senses and noticed Nico standing right next to her and of course she feinted. (She really likes Nico and the fillings are kind of mutual.) I had never thought to hard on the prophecy until I repeated it to Chiron and Mr. D. They both paled considerably.

Chiron fidgeted and sighed "I guess we'll have to wait but for now Aurora isn't it your birthday. You friends are planning to throw a party as I understand you may go to the camp store and get whatever you like as a gift on me."

I gasped "thank you so much and yes we are throwing a party it's a masquerade ball. If you want to come then you'll haft to dress nice and have a mask."

Belle started to drag me away when we were swarmed by people who wanted to know about the party. Belle told them to all go to the Aphrodite cabin and they will tell you everything you need to know.

I wandered off while Belle was answering questions I started to hum a song that I had known since I was a little girl.

(look at me

i will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter

can it be im not ment to play this part

now i see that if i were truely to be myself

i would break my familys heart

Who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone i dont know

some how i can not hide

who i am, though i've tried

when will my reflection show who i am inside

when will my reflection show who i am inside)

little did I know that someone was watching me hiding behind the trees listening to me sing .

**Oh who was watching her. Party's in the next chapter review.**

**Holds Nico di Angelo hostage, if you do review I'll ship Nico to you feed him Bacon. mwahaha **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I haven't updated in so long I'm so sorry. To make it up I will right all day tomorrow.Aurora POV: I plopped down on the grass thinking what is going to happen to me. Belle will probably have the Aphrodite cabin kidnap me again. I heard some rustling and grabbed the necklace my mother had given to me before she died. Dionysus walked out from behind the bush with his hands upraised. "Sorry I just wanted to listen to you sing I didn't mean to startle you. You have quite the voice." I blushed at his appraisal. "You didn't startle me I just thought you were one of the Aphrodite campers coming to kidnap me." He chuckled and said "no I'm not, but I'm pretty sure that's what the group of girls behind you are planning to do." I turned around just in time to dodge the first attack. I managed to take out five other girls before Aphrodite showed up. As I was being dragged away I yelled at Dionysus "help me I don't want to be turned pink." He just smiled before disappearing in a flash of purple smoke.

A bikini wax, lots of makeup and several pain filled ours later the Aphrodite cabin deemed me presentable. I painfully waddled back to my cabin and laid there for a few minutes before Aphrodite showed up with my dress in hand. It was gorgeous It was a beautiful floor length ball gown. It was royal blue with a b-juled corset top. I loved it. I was about to put my mask when Aphrodite said "oh no you don't you will not wear a mask I spent to much time on you for you to hide behind a mask." I didn't even have a chance to argue before she was gone and belle appeared and dragged me out of my cabin. The sword fighting arena was completely decked out in blue and purple my two favorite colors it was amazing. Belle hauled me up to the stage all of the gods where. Including my father. The crowed stopped talking as soon as I was up on the stage. Zeus came up and stood next to me. He smiled at me and said "honey you look amazing make sure to stay away from Apollo." I laughed at that and Apollo seemed a little wounded. "yes daddy I will make sure to say away from Apollo." I scanned the crowed for Dionysus but didn't find him. I was released shortly after that. I was heading toward the middle of the crowd when I was tapped on the shoulder. A man in a black suit with a black silk shirt with a purple mask on his face asked, "may I have this dance if you don't mind." Something about him seemed familiar so I said yes. I was pulled out to the middle of the dance floor everyone was now on the sideline. A slow waltz started and we slowly started moving around the dance floor. Towards the end of the song he leaned down and lifted his mask just above his lips and kissed me. It was slow and soft (it tasted like grapes any guesses to his identity) when he broke it off he whispered in my ear happy birthday.

**Ohh who is he I want some of that. His identity in the next chapter. Review and ill send you nico.**

**Nico: Don't listen to her don't feed me bacon save me.**

**Me: what did you say (pules out flame thrower)**

**Nico: … ( run)**

**p.s. sorry if you get a crispy nico**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok cookies to who ever guessed about mystery mans identity**

**aurora pov: **

He left me standing in the middle of the dance flour. My father came up to me with a confused face, "who was that daughter?"

"i really don't know dad"

Belle bounced up to me. You could clearly tell that she had had her signature drink an orange soda with four packets of sugar mixed in really sweet. "who waaaas he oh I bet I know!"

"you do," I said "who was it please tell me."One word was all she said before she changed the subject."NOPE, now come on i have a song that I would like to dedicate to you." I was dragged by my best friend on to the stage. Apollo handed her a microphone and winked at me or managed to before daddy dearest dragged him away by his ear.

Belle was laughing so hard she fell over and would have fallen of the stage If Nico hadent caught her. Lets just say they looked like a pair of tomatoes. Belle finally calmed down enough to que one of the Apollo kids to start playing the music.

"this song is dedicated to my best friendbecause even though she doesn't believe it she is perfect in all the ways that count to me and anyone out there who loves her.

( Fucking Perfect by pink)

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life.  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look, I'm still around.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.  
It's enough; I've done all I can think of.  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.  
You're perfect, you're perfect  
Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me." She walked over to me and wiped off the tears that I hadent even noticed where there. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug . I don't know how long we stood there just that she pulled away all to soon. My father was standing behind her and took the mike that she handed to him. I smiled at him before he turned around. He said " I don't know much about music but my daughters friend helped me pick out a song to sing to my little girl." There was a collective aww from every girl women and goddess including my self.

Then my father started singing and I knew exactly with song he was going to sing. I started to cry even harder because it was the song my mother used to put me to sleep when I was a little girl to remind me that my father even though he had to leave always loved me.

(butterfly kisses)

" There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy's don't cry

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses

I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses"

He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder and he kissed my head. I pulled out of the hug and Belle tossed me a mic I looked at her and she anatomically new which song to play.

" this song is one of my favorites so i'd just like to sing it to you, this goes out to all of my friends with a broken hart."

**If I Were A Boy lyrics by reba macintire **  
"If I were a boy  
even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
and throw on what I wanted and go

Drink beer with the guys  
and chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
and I'd never get confronted for it  
cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
so they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
and make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'll be faithful,  
waiting for me to come home, to come home.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake,  
think i'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
you thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
and you don't understand, ohhhh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy" with everyone looking like I had just grown a second head I stepped out of the arena fighting and losing the war to keep the tears from falling down my face. " You know there just shocked at how well you sing. Because they have never even herd you hum" I jumped at the voice I turned a round to run smack dab into the wall o' Dionysus. My face turned red with embarrassment as I fell back on my butt. He just looked down at me with a smile lifting the corers of his lips as he helped me up. " you know you really should watch where your going." he said. "well you should try not to pop out of nowhere and scare innocent young ladies" he snorted at the ladies part but didn't say anything else. After he stared at me for a few minutes he smiled and said " well I see Aphrodite didn't turn you pink so I wounder what she did do to you." I gasped as I got the meaning of his comment then I laughed. He watched me as I came to an end. "why are you laughing?" he said with a confused look. I shrugged "it's my way of handling things." He leaned in close and whisper " lets see how you handle this. He kissed me gently at first his tongue poking around for entrance witch I freely gave are gentle kiss quickly became raw and hungry then he pulled away and looked at me. Rite as he was about to say something my fathers voice boomed " Aurora where are you are you are you hurt." he sounded far off. Dionysus leaned over and whisper "happy birthday". He disappeared rite as my father entered the clearing Dionysus had somehow manged to get us to. I figured out to things 1) Dionysus is a really good kisser and 2) he was the man from the party.

**Ohhh I told you mystery man would be discovered how did you like it please review oh and please no flames thanks. **


End file.
